Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a control method for the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the field of image forming apparatuses with a small apparatus size has not only seen fierce cost competition, but also demand for further reduction in size and increase in functionality. Also, personal computers and networks have become widely prevalent, and it has become possible to provide functionality in which an image forming apparatus and an external apparatus work in cooperation such that an image read by the scanner of the image forming apparatus can not only be transmitted as a fax, but also transmitted to an external apparatus as electronic data.
Known methods of easily designating the transmission destination when performing transmission include a one-touch key method in which transmission destinations are assigned to specific hardware keys, and an abbreviated dial method in which transmission destinations are assigned to specific digit numbers. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-238013 proposes an image forming apparatus configured such that an openable cover is attached to the operation panel, and the functions of the one-touch keys are switched in accordance with the open/closed state of the cover.
In image forming apparatuses having hardware keys provided with this type of openable cover, consideration has been given to a technique for preventing mistaken fax transmission by providing a configuration for detecting a cover open/closed sensor abnormality. For example, some image forming apparatus have a configuration in which multiple sensors for detecting opening/closing of the cover are provided, and a one-touch key operation for a fax transmission destination is accepted only if the output from the sensors is in a predetermined combination. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-048208 proposes a technique in which, if the output from the cover open/closed sensors is in an inappropriate combination when a one-touch key is operated, a service error is generated, and use of the apparatus is disabled.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 06-303301 proposes a technique that in addition to preventing mistaken transmission by making a determination regarding the cover sensor values, also prevents mistaken transmission due to the mistaken pressing of a one-touch key or an abbreviated dial number. Specifically, a method has been proposed in which a display unit is provided for displaying the transmission destinations assigned to the one-touch keys. Furthermore, a technique has been proposed in which the user can switch the setting of whether or not registered information and a prompt for user confirmation are to be displayed before performing transmission. In this technique, “Do not display” is set as the default in consideration of user convenience in one-touch/abbreviated dialing.
However, the above-described conventional techniques have problems such as those described below. For example, with an image forming apparatus according to the above conventional techniques, if the output from the cover open/closed sensor is not appropriate, a service call is made immediately, which is not convenient for the user. However, if the service error is simply eliminated, even in the case where multiple cover open/closed sensors are provided, if there is trouble with both of the sensors, the sensor values will be the same, and it will not be possible to make a determination that the state is normal. In this case, if the setting “Display” has not been made for the input designation confirmation screen for preventing mistaken one-touch input, there is no way to allow the user to check whether or not the designated transmission destination is correct. For this reason, even if the designated transmission destination is incorrect, it is possible for transmission to be performed without the user realizing the mistake, and concern regarding mistaken fax transmission cannot be dispelled. Furthermore, envisioning the case where there is trouble with the cover sensors, if the default setting for the input destination confirmation screen is “Display”, the input destination confirmation screen will be displayed even if no problem exists, thus leading to decreased usability.